One day
by kitsunekunchibi
Summary: An unordinary day at the Phantomhive manor..*has Pikachu in it* 0.0" reviews aren't necessary..but they are nice..original writer;Yana Toboso


One day at the Phantomhive residence...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The ever ready butler came bounding in looking around for his master when...

"Bo-Chan?.. Something small and yellow was looking up at him with red cheeks and long pointy ears... It kind of looked like a rabbit as it sat on its haunches... But it was most definitely not and anything of the sort. Its tail was long and strange looking, like a lightning bolt or something. "Sebastian what is the meaning of this?!" the startled master of the estate cried as he came out from hiding under his work desk and pointed towards the mutated creature. The butler who hardly ever had anything amaze him was just that, amazed to see something he had never seen quite before. Putting one hand delicately under his chin looking quite puzzled over the bizarre scene raised his brow and gave out a thoughtful hmm...

"Sebastian is this one of you're... Things?" Ceil would have taken any answer as long as it got rid of whatever this THING was...

For a brief second Sebastian appeared appalled to have anything related towards the mysterious being." I assure you this Bo-Chan," he paused as if refraining himself from saying things that he shouldn't, "There is no such creature that lives where I come from that looks anything like... That..." his eyebrows furrowed in contempt. The rabbit-like animal or whatever it was merely looked up at the well-esteemed butler with its beady bright eyes and let out a peculiar sound that made Ceil lower under his desk slightly. "What the bloody devil is that thing then?!.. Never mind just get rid of it before my tea time" he issued with the wave of his hand. The butler stifled a laugh, how foolish his young master was being just because he didn't know what exactly the thing was and already ordering to get "rid" of it. "Do you perhaps want to know what this thing tastes like?" a smirk, "no Sebastian I do no-.. WHAT?! J-just get rid of it don't cook it! Gods you demons..." Ceil swept a hand to through his hair sensing a soon to be coming migraine...

As the wary butler approached the strange being it gave out a small cry in protest as if sensing danger of some sort and ran past him right through his legs and down the halls..." Well don't just stand there! Hurry up and catch it before it does god knows what" Ceil said, fingers twitching. A sigh escaped from the butler's lips, a short bow, "yes, my lord..."

The butler silently had to admit to himself... this day would be anything but routine, and that was something he had been hoping for secretly. But certainly not this...

"Waaaaaah!!" a startled shout came from downstairs..'Oh no.. .' the demon could only imagine what chaos the strange being could have created in so little time...

When Sebastian had arrived to the scene a startled Maylene was sprawled on the floor with a few broken dishes and an upturned cart. Sebastian helped her up as she began to apologize profusely, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I-I saw some-something strange!" she tried to explain looking around in multiple directions for whatever it had been that had bumped into her along the way." Which way did it go?" Sebastian began to look at her sternly as he grabbed her shoulders. She flushed before turning her head, "t-t-t that way... I think!" she pointed an unsure finger hesitantly. He was already gone before she could finish her sentence. Sure enough it had made its way into the kitchen, leaving behind the mother of all messes. The entire room held the resemblance of a nuclear war zone from the charred up walls and floor, to the ceiling itself." Dare I ask what happened in here?" Sebastian's attitude turned a tone of irritation since he knew he would be the one cleaning up after Bards mess. "Uhh... well" he replied grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Then out of the corner of the butlers eye the trouble-making creature was seen twitching its nose and ears before walking up curiously to a charred up pie that hardly resembled any dessert known to man. It sniffed it before shaking its head in disgust and backing up.

"Bard, do not move" Sebastian ordered with a calm voice, he looked up at him as a puzzled expression quickly surfaced across his face." Huh?..." was all the confused chef could muster. Sebastian made a dive for the animal that merely leaped over his head with a squeak went "CHU!" Bards mouth went agape, cigarette falling out of his mouth in astonishment. Sebastian could feel his fingers twitching... How, just how was this ridiculous being getting the better of him?


End file.
